


Mugen no (Infinite)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuri loved Kei.And he was willing to forgive most of his mistakes.But not all of them. There were some things for which he wasn’t willing to bargain.





	Mugen no (Infinite)

Yuri loved Kei.

From what he could remember, they had always gotten along, since they were little more than kids.

Growing up, a lot had changed, but the affinity between them had remained unchanged.

Chinen had  learnt straight away to come to terms with some parts of Kei’s nature that weren’t so easy to swallow. Neither of them was perfect, and they had always managed to close an eye over their flaws and some over-the-top ways of reacting, never reaching an open fight.

And now Yuri looked at Kei laying on the bed, naked and tied up with belts to the headrest, while the elder’s moans and the light buzz of the vibrator moving inside him the only background to his thoughts.

Yuri loved Kei.

And he was willing to forgive most of his mistakes.

But not all of them. There were some things for which he wasn’t willing to bargain.

Still dressed, he got close to the bed.

He brushed his chest, scratching him, enjoying that pained look on his face and his whines.

“Yuri... please...” the elder mumbled, barely managing to articulate a full sentence.

His face was sweaty, red, and he writhed so much that Yuri wondered where he was finding the strength to keep doing so.

How long had he been like that?

An hour? Perhaps two?

But he wasn’t in a rush, at all.

The room of that anonymous love hotel was paid for the whole night, and he was going to take his time.

He had been surprised by how easily he had convinced Kei to follow him.

A couple of beers and knowing where to put his hands, so that the elder had felt aroused enough to drag Yuri to a love hotel, and not the contrary.

How easy it was to con Kei, when it was about sex.

And that was his main flaw, according to Yuri. He never know when to stop, where the boundaries laid.

Because for him it didn’t matter who, it just how and how long for, because his want seemed to be infinite, because he liked sex so much that it made no difference for him.

It didn’t matter that someone he slept with could’ve been spoken for, it didn’t matter that he didn’t feel anything for him, it didn’t even matter that it was a mistake.

Because it was never for him, in the end.

“Please what, Kei?” he asked, detached.

He tightened the belt tying up his wrists, trying to hurt him even more.

As if he really needed it.

“Let me go.” the elder replied, and Yuri couldn’t help but notice how he sounded angry more than whiny now, and burst out laughing.

“Forgive me Kei-chan if I’ve somehow hurt your pride by tying you to the bed. I didn’t mean it.” he said, going between his legs and pushing the vibrator deeper. “But, you see... I’ve tried. I’ve tried to ignore what I was seeing, I’ve tried to ignore what was happening right in front of me. And for a while I managed, but...” his face and his voice lost any irony. “But you don’t really know when to stop, do you?” he said, then he smiled again, devilish.

He started taking off his own clothes, to tell the truth a little reluctant about what he was going to do next.

Not that he didn’t find Kei a turn on, on the contrary; he was, terribly so, tied up to the bed and wounded, sweaty and exhausted, with that look of defeat on his face making him look defenceless.

Oh, he was a turn on alright, and Chinen felt his cock press against his clothes, as he had for a while now.

What didn’t sit right with him, was the thought of having to dirty himself with that body.

Because Kei was _filthy_ , because there was no other way he would've called him.

He knelt between his legs, playing with the vibrator for a while, teasing him, making him scream and cry out of frustration, while he still tried to look detached and a little bored even.

“After all these years you should’ve learnt the lesson, Kei.” he said then, nonchalant, while his nails went back to the elder’s chest. “You should know you’re not supposed to play with other people’s toys. I’d say it’s about time you realize he belongs to me, and that you have no right to even get close to him.” he murmured, bringing a hand to his knee and pushing, making more room for himself.

It was fast: he pulled the toy out and thrust in, and the scream Kei gave him was better than he could’ve hoped for.

Let him suffer.

Let him suffer like Yuri had suffered every single time the elder had gotten close to Yuya with that alluring and lascivious look, let him suffer like Yuri had suffered every time he had realized his boyfriend didn’t manage to stay indifferent to those attacks, and let him suffer like Yuri had when he had seen Kei jump Yuya and kiss him as if he wanted to eat him alive.

He had given Yuya much less credit than he deserved, and he remembered he had felt incredibly relieved when he had seen him reject Kei, angrily.

Then the relief had faded and had left room for the feeling of betrayal, turned to anger, turned to revenge.

And now that he was consuming that revenge, he couldn’t help but hating the confused look on Kei’s face, as if he truly was convinced he had done nothing wrong.

He kept thrusting inside of him, hurting him even more, clawing his hips until he felt his blood staining his fingertips.

And he came, far too soon, for having held out too long; he spilled inside of him, screaming like an animal.

And it was just how he felt.

An animal for an animal, and Kei didn’t even know he was one.

It was all instinct, what he did.

Instinct and want, and a complete lack of morality or inhibitions.

No, Kei hadn't done that to hurt Chinen.

He had done that because he liked to see that lost look on Yuya’s face, because he liked to feel his cock hard against himself when the elder couldn’t help it.

He liked all of this, and that was why Yuri was doing this.

He couldn’t help it.

Let his learn the lesson the way he liked best, let him burn in his mind that pain, let it come back to haunt him whenever he would've decided to cave to his desires, just because in his mind he was allowed to do so.

Yuri got up, slowly.

He went to the bathroom to wash up, then he got dressed.

He looked at Kei one last time, and he saw the horror in his eyes once he realized the younger’s intentions.

Chinen wished he could’ve told him that the rage inside of him was still enough to let him desire to kill him, so he should’ve been happy of getting it so easy, and he shouldn’t have complained.

He kept the elder’s screams asking him to let him go out of his head, while he left the room, closing the door behind his back.

Someone would've come to free him, next morning.

And Kei was going to have some time to think.

After all, one must always leave spoilt brats some time to ponder about what they’ve done.

 


End file.
